Certain pharmaceutical agents used in the treatment of cancer are known to have toxic effects upon the hearing of patients. Cochlear damage is manifested by a high-frequency hearing loss and general difficulty in understanding normal speech conversation. Periodic assessment of puretone thresholds and suprathreshold speech perception are being conducted to evaluate and relate degree and progression of ototoxicity to drug dose and frequency of administration.